


False Alarm

by ZeroMonster



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Capes, Fluff, Gokushufudou manga, M/M, Married Life, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroMonster/pseuds/ZeroMonster
Summary: One day in the life of Jason Todd, former crime boss, current house husband.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 180
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	False Alarm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nottak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottak/gifts).



> I read the manga before the requests became public, re-read it for plot reasons, ended up inventing stuff. Sorry. Enjoy! Title from The Weekend's song by the same name.

Jason wakes up when someone removes the blankets from his face and plants a kiss on his neck, this someone has soft lips and smells like coffee. Four years ago, when they started dating, Jason would’ve struck him before he even opened his eyes, but after being married for three years, he only makes a sleep addled sound before rolling over. His fighting instincts might have shifted with time, but his distaste for early mornings remains due to years of working mainly at night.

“I’m running late,” Dick says with a laugh. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Jason falls asleep before he can hear the front door closing. When he wakes up again, the sunlight slipping through the blinds has moved from the bottom of the bed to the wall. He groans loudly and then hears the dog rushing in. Ace stands on his hind legs to stare at Jason from the edge of the bed. Jason greets him with a raised eyebrow.

A year ago, Jason found him as a pup in the nearby park, eating trash, and he brought him back to their condo. The moment Dick named him he knew they were keeping him.

“How did you convince the homeowner to accept dogs in the building?” Dick asked as he hugged a recently bathed Ace.

“I’m very persistent,” he answered. Jason now owned a whole building.

“Alright, boy,” Jason says. “Let’s go.”

After walking the dog and making breakfast for himself, he starts his normal routine: dishes (Dick warmed leftover for breakfast), dusting (Jason and Ace get caught up in a fight with the Roomba), laundry (was that blood??! Oh, no, it was sauce). He finally takes a break around noon and goes down to the gym where he scares the living shit out of the newest lifting instructor and finally, he takes his bike to his former neighbourhood. 

It’s twenty minutes from Crest Hill to Crime Alley, but it makes enough of a difference. If Jason didn’t know better he would say his former stomping grounds were worse off. Truth is, grime or not grime, Gotham is Gotham.

He parks his bike behind a trash container and strolls down an alley, avoiding suspicious stains on the floor until he reaches the back of a building. He looks both ways before he raps on the door and waits until a burly man covered with grease and blood stains opens the door a fraction of an inch. Jason feels the corner of his mouth lift up, sharp as the knives he still carries around.

The man swings the door open with a smile full of teeth. “Red,” he greets.

“Hey Billy, are you going to let me in?”

“Sure, sure, I have what we talked about on the phone, it’s at the back.”

“Did he put up a fight?” 

“They always do.”

Billy leads the way to the freezer room even though Jason has been here countless times, using it for other things than storing meat. Billy may be working for The Penguin now, but he still gets the best meat cuts this side of the East End.

“Any reason you’re making roast turkey this far from Thanksgiving?” 

“My husband likes it.” Jason says.

Jason straps the turkey to the back of the bike and then remembers that they’re out of almond flour and he’s been meaning to try a new cookie recipe. He takes off in the direction of the nearest supermarket.

He’s debating between two brands of flour with the same focus he used in the past for choosing between sniper rifles, when he bumps into the last person he expected to see. 

“Oh, sorry,” Eiko Hasigawa says. The leader of Gotham’s Yakuza stares at Jason when she recognizes him. She’s clutching the box of cornstarch that she was reaching for when she brought down the top shelf on top of Jason. 

Jason huffs and bends down to help her clean up. 

“Red Hood,” she greets him.

“Miss Hasigawa,” he answers with a fake smile. “Where’s Catwoman?” He asks, making a show of looking for Selina over Eiko’s shoulder. She rolls her eyes.

“Alright, sorry, _Jason_.” 

She’s one of the only people from _before_ who knows his real name, she might as well use it.

“Almond flour?” She asks, peering at the bags he’s still holding between his hands. 

“I’m gluten intolerant.” He shrugs.

Eiko nods in understanding, as if they’re discussing the quality of the new underworld drug. 

“Why are you covered in car grease?” He asks, noticing her hands and forearms are covered with the stuff.

“Oh,” she says. “A man cut me in the checkout line and I got so angry I went outside and cut his brakes. But then I remembered I needed this stuff, so I came back.”

Jason blinks.

“I have to go, say hi to your boyfriend for me,” she says with a shallow bow.

“It’s husband now,” he says.

“Oh! Congratulations.” She smiles.

“Thanks,” he says, waving goodbye.

xx

He’s in the process of glazing the freshly baked cookies when the alarms in the roof go off.

He’s opening the door of the roof terrace with a gun in his hands not a minute later. He used to jump between rooftops to travel around the city when he packed way more heat than this, but when he gets to the roof there are no assassins or costumed freaks waiting for the former Red Hood. Instead Jason stares at the pigeon who set off the alarms for a long while, it jumps closer to pick at his cargo boots, and then takes flight again. Jason goes back to his cookies. 

He’s just re entering the kitchen when his phone rings. He raises his gaze to the clock on the oven as he puts the piping bag back down on the counter. 6:30 p.m. Dick should be leaving the bullpen of the Gotham Globe about now.

“Hello?” Jason answers.

“Jay,” Dick says through the line. The noise of the city is evident in the background, so that means he already left work. He sounds upset. 

Jason’s hand goes to the knife on his waist on instinct. There aren’t a lot of things that can rattle Dick. An acrobat since birth and a survivor of Gotham’s foster system, his foster mom is a Captain of the GCPD force, and he’s an investigative journalist that at twenty nine has already been to a warzone. 

“Dick,” he says, measured, hoping he’ll elaborate without prompting. 

“I’m so sorry, Jay,” Dick says and Jason’s heart jumps to his throat. “Could you pick us up? I’m at the precinct.” 

“What?” Jason’s thoughts are a confused jumble.What’s Dick doing there? Who’s ‘us’? “Are you hurt?” He asks. It’s the first thing he needs to know.

“No, no, I’m fine.” Dick says. Jason hears amusement in his tone and breaths in relief. “Is Maggie hurt?” It’s a logical question. Dick’s mom works there. 

“Pissed off but not hurt, everyone’s fine. Well, Jimmy’s got a broken nose, but he got that running from the police, so,” he trails off.

“Jimmy Olsen?” Jason asks. Typical.

When Dick came into the care of Maggie Swayers, she decided that Gotham wasn’t a city to raise a child in, and she transferred to Metropolis where they stayed until Dick graduated from Metro U. There they met a couple of intrepid investigative journalists who inspired Dick to follow in the same path. When Captain Swayers got transferred back to Gotham, she brought her son with her, who in turn was trailed by a bright eyed, overeager, ginger photojournalist.

“He was trespassing, apparently. Boss sent me to bail him out, but I yelled a bit when I saw the blood, and then I got yelled at…. Ah, fuck. Forget it, I’ll see you at home-”

“Shut up, Dick,” Jason says, not unkindly. “I can pick you up.”

“Really?” Dick asks, and then lowers his voice. “I know you don’t like being close to so many cops.”

Well, yes, he thinks. That’s because he’s worried that someone will recognize him and try to arrest him. But he recognizes that’s his paranoia talking, he never took off the red helmet that concealed his face when he was still the leader of the red hoods. Dick knows it all about his past, and even if he never actually saw him decked in body armor, his husband has never forgotten who he is, and he still married him. 

“Don’t go anywhere, I’m coming for you,” he says. 

“Alright,” Dick says, definitely smiling now. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Jason says and reluctantly hangs up as he takes the car keys from the ceramic plate he and Dick made in a pottery class, and heads for the door. 

xx

“I didn’t know it was private property!” Jimmy Olsen says from the back seat after Jason picks them up. 

Jason’s too busy cradling Dick’s head close to kiss him deeper to really listen. 

“I missed you too.” Dick grins, leaning back on the passenger seat.

“Everything's private property in Gotham,” Jason says, turning around to address Olsen. Jimmy flinches. Jason snorts.

“Are we dropping him off?” Jason asks.

“Actually, I want to know what Jimmy got before they called security on him, do you mind?”

Jason shakes his head and rests his hand on his husband’s knee. They get stuck in traffic for a while, which is when Dick suddenly jerks in his seat and swears. 

“Oh, shit,” he says, reaching for his phone.

“What?” Jason asks. 

If someone is trying to get to them, they’re at a disadvantage, trapped as they are between more cars. He checks the rear mirror. Olsen is sleeping the pain off in the back, but Jason doesn't find anything alarming. No suspicious blinded windows, no gleam of a gun against the settling sun.

“I forgot! Stupid! I forgot to order Maggie’s birthday present,” Dick says. 

“Oh,” Jason says.

“I found the artisanal wine that she loves on a korean website, but now it’s sold out,” Dick laments. Jason transfers his hand from his knee to the nape of his neck. 

“It’s fine, I’ll take care of it.” 

“You..?” Dick turns to stare at him, as if he wasn’t expecting that, either because he forgot about his contacts in the international black market, or because he knows Jason’s relationship with his mother is… tense.

Maggie either _knows_ about him, or her instincts are that good... or she’s just overprotective.

“Thanks,” Dick says finally, his smile reaching his eyes. 

xx

“I smell something good,” Dick says, as he toes off his shoes and makes a bee line for the kitchen.

Jimmy goes to follow him, but Jason gets a hand on his chest and shoves him against the wall. 

“Shoes off,” he growls, a finger raised for emphasis.

“Su-su-sure.” Jimmy gulps. 

Jason releases him and glares at him until he takes off his sneakers. He does the same and goes to hunt his husband down. 

When he catches up to him, Dick’s already stuffing his mouth with cookies, he makes a vaguely obscene sound as he sucks his fingers clean, the golden band on his left hand catching the kitchen lights. Jason crowds him against the kitchen counter, draping an arm loosely around his waist and burying his nose in his hair. When Dick picks up his fourth cookie he closes his mouth around the lobe of his ear and nips with his teeth.

“That’s enough sugar for today,” he says.

Dick tries to pull away but Jason tightens his hold on him. When escaping becomes clearly impossible, he turns to glare at Jason.

“I’m not competing professionally anymore, I can have as much sugar as I want.”

Jason laughs. Dick narrows his eyes and muffles the sound with his mouth.

“Alright, I’m going to work for a bit,” Dick says after he’s bitten his lips red. This time Jason lets him go.

xx

Jason chose this apartment for the bathtub. It’s marble white and big enough for two adult, physically fit men. After they had dinner -- the roast turkey -- with the printed photos Jimmy had shot earlier that day littering the table, he washed the dishes and filled the tub.

He uses the lavender bubble bath Dick always teases him for, but he doesn’t mind, because every time he uses it, Dick ends up in the bath with him.

“Tired?” Dick asks, entering the bathroom some time later.

Jason doesn’t lift the hot towel from his face.

“Olsen already left?”

“Yup, I called him an Uber. He said dinner was delicious. I think he’s still scared of you,” Dick finishes, amused. 

“I don’t know why.” Jason smiles under his towel.

“You’re very scary.” Dick hums. “With the height, and the muscles, and the tattoos.” Dick’s voice had gone rough. Jason peels the towel away to look at him.

“You’re not afraid of me,” he says as Dick undresses.

“No, I’m not,” Dick says. “Lean forward.”

Jason obeys, letting Dick lower himself on the tub behind Jason. He smirks and turns his head to say, “You only married me for my ink.”

Dick’s hands come to his shoulders, dragging his nails over the tattoo that covers the expanse of his back. Jason bites off a moan.

“No,” Dick says. “I married you because I love you.”

“Oh? Do you love me enough to do your own laundry?”

Dick chokes on a laugh. 

“You think this is funny, Grayson? Tell me one reason I shouldn’t get rid of you and bury the evidence in the backyard.”

“Because you love me back,” Dick answers, smugness dripping from his tone.

Jason does, god knows he does. But that’s no reason to not dunk Dick’s head under the water until he comes out spitting and blinking hard. “I do,” he says, against Dick’s wet bangs.


End file.
